Consolation
by RavenShooter
Summary: A one-shot. Conan and Kid are sitting together on a roof. What are these two going to talk about?


**Consolation**

_**Just a drabble on Kid and Conan/Shinichi. Please review. **_

_**~(~)~**_

It was an uncommon sight to see. A young boy, about the age of 7 and teenager, dressed in white, sitting together on the roof of an skyscraper. Their legs were dangling in the air as they sat near the edge of the roof. They were close to falling thirty stories down but neither seem to care. The boy's raven hair was messy, swept by the air currents in the high altitude. The teenager's hair was flying too, as well as the white cape he wore. In his lap, he played with a white top hat. Both of them were daydreaming, none speaking. Their eyes were fixed on the horizon.

"Hey," finally the teen spoke, breaking the insufferable silence. "Why are you so glum, Tantei-kun?"

The boy, Tantei-kun or so he was called, looked at the teen with frustrated eyes. "Why do you want to know, Kid?" he snapped.

"Well, who knows I might be able to help," the teen called Kid replied, "What happened?"

"You tell me," the boy replied testily, "Here we are stuck on the roof of a skyscraper and we have nothing to do. The door to the roof is stuck, your hang glider is spoilt. So we are stuck here until help comes. That's why I'm mad."

Kid shook his head. "Nope," he said, "there's something else on your mind. You have been edgy since the beginning. You weren't even focused. There's something else."

The boy turned his head to glare at him. Kid met his gaze coolly. They stared deep into each other's eyes, daring each other to drop their gaze. Neither moved and neither made a sound. The only sounds that could be heard was the zooming traffic below their feet and the wind that was blowing around them.

When it seemed like they would lock gazes forever, the boy lowered his eyes and looked away. He placed his elbow on his thigh, propping his head with his hand. His eyes were vacant. Kid looked away as well and copied the boy's actions. They both sat in silence for a while before the boy sighed.

"It's Ran," he finally confessed, "She's been sad."

Kid turned his head slightly to look at the boy. "Sad?" he repeated, "What do you mean?"

Sighing again, he explained, "She has been more depressed than ever. It's been a while since… she saw Kudou Shinichi. Although the calls are frequent, she never seen him. It's almost been a year. She has come to fear the worst."

Kid nodded, sympathizing with the boy's situation. He then replied, "That's sad. Send her a box of chocolate or something. She'll like it. Hopefully it'll cheer her up for a while."

The boy nodded, thankful for someone to talk to. He smiled sadly and turned to face Kid. Kid's eyes were now vacant. He was staring at an unknown place far away. The usual cocky smile wasn't there. Instead, a brooding, confused replaced it.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"What? Nothing happened," Kid quickly replied, obviously trying to avoid the question. Kid grinned at the kid, his toothy smile as fake as a forty dollar bill.

"It's not like you to be so clumsy," the kid said, "You even forgot to check if your hang glider is in working condition. That's not like you. What happened?"

Kid's shoulders slumped in despair. His smile slid off his face and he replied tiredly. "It's Aoko."

"What happened?" the kid asked again. He had no idea who was Aoko and he had no heart to ask Kid about her. He just waited as Kid struggled with himself to talk about his problems.

"She doesn't know what I am," he said sadly, "I would love to tell her the truth, everything, but I can't. She will hate me for being who I am. She is a good friend and I don't want to lose her. She is suspecting me and although I manage to thwart her every time, she is still having her suspicions. I can't see her looking at me like that. It's unsettling."

Kid sighed and the boy felt pity for Kid. He understood the feeling of lying to someone close and keeping them away from their secret lives. He empathized with Kid's situation right now. Maybe they were more alike than they thought.

"Bring her to an amusement park, a movie or something," the boy said, trying to give solutions to his predicament, "Maybe it'll get her off her suspicions. She suspects you so try to show her that you would never lie to her."

Kid nodded to himself, thinking over the remark. He looked at the kid who was looking at him with understanding. They were more alike than they thought they were. Two very different people living two very different lives. But they found solace with each other, a detective and a thief.

They smiled at each other slightly before looking away to continue their pondering. They stared somewhere else, avoiding each other's eyes. The night sky was inky blue and dark, reflecting the glumness of their hearts. Their eyes held a thousand conflicting emotions as they thought about their lives and the girls who had made an impact on them.

They just sat, side by side, their legs dangling over the edge of the roof. No one saw them but if someone did, they would feel that it was a very unusual sight. A teenager dressed in white and a little boy sitting together, noiselessly and still.

_**~(~)~**_


End file.
